Wendy & David
by starlett2007
Summary: Set right after "A Space Oddity" A little one-shot from Wendy and David's point of view... Cute and fluffy.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I realize I'm in the middle of a WEDGES story which takes place right after the episode entitled "A Space Oddity" But I wanted to make a 2nd story – well just because I feel like it – it is going to be strictly a one-shot and will not continue into subsequent chapters.

WENDY SIMMS

Wendy stood in her lab staring at the screen. She had just typed in the words that David Hodges had said to her in that weird alien Astro-Quest-related language. She waited on pins and needles as to what the translation was. Then it popped on her screen _We were made for each other_. Her jaw dropped as she read the words. She had known for some time that he had a serious crush on her but he never had the guts to say it right to her face.

Wendy glanced over at Hodges, who was in his lab cleaning up. She stifled a smile at the mess. She knew it was not funny, but what was funny was that Hodges was fantasizing about _her_ when the fire happened. She also had heard from the other lab techs that he had been distracted quite a bit that day and when they called him on it, he just went back to his usual surly self pretending that nothing was going on.

Wendy had bitten the bullet and decided to invite him to her house for supper and a marathon of Astro-Quest. Hodges accepted and offered to bring the snacks – as long as there was not going to be a huge crowd. She countered that with _just you and I isn't considered a crowd_ to which he seemed a little shocked that they'd be alone and she was the one asking _him _ to supper. Then the other fantasy that caused the small fire in his lab happened and luckily it was extinguished fast. He blamed her for the fire and the distractions and called off their date and started a squabble with her. She in turn retorted back not to blame her for his distractions.

Wendy sighed again as she tidied up her lab and then after sharing a look with both Mandy and Henry who nodded in encouragement Wendy walked over to the Trace Tech's lab…..

DAVID HODGES

I can't believe Wendy is an Astro-Quest fan as well. Just seeing her in that outfit made my heart flutter. But no I can't have feelings for a fellow lab tech or co-worker. It is just not right. After all those rude things I've done to her why would she even think of even going out with me? The Mindy Bimms thing _gawd what was I thinking?_ And before that when we were watching her in that horror film… the _perfectly adequate breasts_ remark. I hadn't even realized that I said that aloud until she looked at me. Then even more recent at the convention and there after the fantasies I have had – looking at her in that outfit was the cause of that!

Saying '_We were made for each other_ ' in that Astro-Questlanguage was my way of telling her I have feelings for her. I hope to god she doesn't translate. After that final and very embarrassing fantasy I almost set my lab on fire! Then what did I do – I blamed Wendy for it. Blamed her for my distractions and called off our date. She had invited me to her house for an Astro-Quest marathon. Truth of the matter too is that I was scared to be all alone with her…. I'm a little rusty in the department of romance.

Why would Wendy even want to date me? I'm a 44 year old science geek who spends most of his time here in the lab or at home working on my _Lab Rats_ game including redesigning the game pieces. She's too good for me so why even try to make a move. She'll only laugh at me… much like most of the women in my past that I've asked out. No one takes a geek seriously. He sighed and heaved his shoulders and took a glance at Wendy. She was in her lab tidying up as it was almost the end of shift and the day shift was going to be there shortly.

WENDY SIMMS AND DAVID HODGES

"David can I have a word with you?" Wendy said softly.

Hodges, who had had his back to the door turned and faced her. "Y-yeah sure."

"Let's sit." She said and they sat together behind his desk.

Neither spoke.

"I feel like a dork." He began.

Wendy smiled. "David you're not a dork."

He looked at her. "I'm a Science geek who doesn't even know how to talk or treat a woman properly without insulting her." He replied.

"Well you've insulted me many-a- time in the past – but …" she stopped and looked at him. "That is all water under the bridge David. I don't hold any of those indiscretions against you."

"N-not even _Mindy Bimms?_" he asked lowering his eyes.

She made a face. "David that was almost two years ago. I have forgotten and forgiven that and realized that you didn't mean to be so insulting when you created that piece. " she told him.

They were quiet again.

"Why not come over to my place for Astro-Quest? I mean we can just watch the movie and pop some pop corn." She suggested.

"A-are you sure you wouldn't 't rather invite the others too?": he said looking at Henry who was in his lab.

"David I want you. Not Henry, Not Archie. I want to be alone with YOU. After all _We were made for Each other." _ She said and gave him a grin to which David blushed sheepishly.

Hand-in-hand David and Wendy left the lab. Archie, Wendy and Mandy each received $5 from Nick. The techs and Nick made a bet that Hodges and Wendy would be going home together that night. Nick lost the bet.

A/N: I know a silly-fluffy story but I couldn't help it. I loved _A Space Oddity_ and think that David and Wendy make a really cute couple.


End file.
